


Would you like some coffe?

by ThatGreenBean



Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Reunions, Romance, SatoTeru, childhood crush, only that they don't notice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 13:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatGreenBean/pseuds/ThatGreenBean
Summary: All of Mutou's plans had been stopped when he saw Aphrodi again after 10 years. And the more he tried to walk away and forget about his first love, destiny made his best to push him back to him.





	Would you like some coffe?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for @Zafirosatoshi, who is incredibly talented and has been so nice to me, she deserves the world and much more SatoTeru!!!!

Mutou almost dropped his folder and made a mess of papers on the ground the moment he saw those blonde locks passing right beside him on the hallway, he didn’t stop to turn around until he recognized the owner of that hair. Afuro Terumi was even more beautiful than what he was when they were 14, and Mutou felt almost everything he felt that one time Zeus had a practice match with his orphanage soccer team ( thanks to Hitomiko's good connection). That one time, Mutou Satoshi fell in love for the first time with a boy that didn't notice him at all, the only thing he did was to shake his hand at the beginning and end of the match, and now ten years after, he fell in love again with a man that was too busy talking with someone to notice him walking right next to him, or how Mutou kept watching his back as he entered a conference room. The real question is, what was Afuro Terumi doing in the main office of the Kira corporation?

Mutou had decided to turn around and go back to his office, he needed to keep working on important stuff and couldn't be distracted at all by an impossible crush from his childhood.

“Mutou! Can you come here for a second?”

It was Midorikawa who called him. Hiroto, the CEO of the company, was entering the conference room and Midorikawa kept waving his hand at him so he would approach him.

“What do you need?”

“We will have a meeting right now about some publicity for a summer soccer camp for kids Hiroto proposed"

“Yes, I heard about that. What do you need me for?”

“Can you accompany us? We would need some suggestions!”

Mutou frowned at the smile on Midorikawa's face.

“I know nothing about publicity, that's more Yagami's territory. I'm a psychologist, remember?” 

“But you love soccer as much as we do!”

Mutou couldn't answer to that, it was true that he loved soccer and that some of his best memories where when he played with his brothers and sisters, but he was now a busy man living a proper adult life, and couldn't just tag along with any petition Midorikawa made him, even if he was something like a second boss for everyone in that office.

“I have to take care of some appointments in here before going to my other consulting room… ”

“Satoshi, please come and do me this favor” Midorikawa whispered, something in his tone of voice had changed, and so did his smile. It was that passive-aggressive" _Do it_ " tone he tends to use when he finds Hiroto slacking off, and that little curve in his lips made chills go through his spine. 

“If you really need of my skills, yeah, why not?”

“Great!” 

Midorikawa grabbed Mutou by the wrist and pulled him into the almost empty room, he looked around and smiled before releasing him from his grip.

 

“Go sit there”

Midorikawa left his side to stand next to Hiroto, and Mutou sighed before walking in the direction Midorikawa pointed, only to froze again when he saw that the only empty seat was the one next to Aphrodi. He started walking and felt his hands getting wet because of sweat, and those big, red eyes looking at him as he sat on the chair.

Hiroto started the meeting with the help of Midorikawa and Reina, the chief publicist of the corporation; Hiroto started speaking about the plans and the stadium they would use during the month that the camp would last, and Mutou had his eyes fixed on the big screen behind Hiroto the whole time, but he was unable to concentrate at all in what came out of his mouth. Aphrodi’s cologne was making his way to his nose, and it smelled like cherry blossoms, not a common choice for a man, but Aphrodi was nothing at all like other men, or at least that’s how Mutou used to imagine him. Mutou couldn’t concentrate but had to, especially when the presentation was over and the lights turned on.

“And that’s what we have ready until now. We just need to open up the inscriptions,” Hiroto moved to the long, black wood table and sat at the head.

“That’s when you enter, Aphrodi-san,” Said Reina “ We would love if you could participate in some CM’s and be part of the opening ceremony”

“I will love to be a part of this project. There’s nothing better than to use my position as a professional soccer player to help little kids fall in love with the sport”

Mutou took a deep breath, his voice was so close to him, his way of speaking was almost like if he was singing, and he even closed his eyes for a moment, to enjoy it.

“Mutou-kun!” a loud voice made him open his eyes in shock, it was Fumiko, Reina’s right hand at the publicity staff, who was sitting to his other side “ Are you ok?”

“Ah? Yeah, of course,” he nodded and saw Hiroto again at the other side of the table, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Aphrodi didn’t stop talking and he thanked God because he didn’t notice what happened right next to him.

 

“Mutou-kun”

This time, he was ready to answer, and it was good he was because the one that called his name was Hiroto.

“Yes, boss?”

“We will need of your help for this, we couldn’t send the official papers to you before this meeting since Aphrodi came back to Japan earlier than what we expected” 

“Don’t worry about that”

Fumiko looked at him, weirded out by his passive answer. Usually, Mutou would get angry if he wasn’t properly informed about things from his work.

“Good, if you look at your screen, you’ll see the information.”  
Mutou lowered his gaze to the touchscreen embedded in the table when it lit up, he read through the documents and understood why did they need him.

“As you see, this will be a special camp for some orphanages of the city, and we would like your advice to keep everything in control”

The sentimentality hit him. Mutou Satoshi was, like others in that room, an orphan, and he knows how hard it is to not have parents, but how joyful life in an Orphanage could be, at least after Ohisama-En started being a normal orphanage again. Mutou had been planning to decline since he had work pilling in his office and a business trip getting closer, but he was weak to that smile in Hiroto's face. They wanted him there because they want to keep the kids happy and for them to be safe, and Mutou could offer free counseling to anyone that needed it.

“Yeah, I'll be glad to participate” Mutou laid on the back of his chair and sighed a little “But I want a raise”  
Hiroto laughed and so did Midorikawa and Fumiko, Reina rolled her eyes with a smile on his face, and Aphrodi couldn't understand what just happened.

“It's great to know we count with your capabilities,” said Hiroto before standing up “Well, this is everything for today, Midorikawa will send the information for the next meeting. Let's work hard to make a great experience for the kids”  
When Hiroto dismissed them, Mutou took his folder and stood up quickly, the faster he got away from Aphrodi, the quicker all those messy feelings would disappear. Someone behind him spoke, but he was so concentrated on getting away that couldn't see Aphrodi trying to say something to him. Out of the room, he bumped something and his folders fell to the ground, but at least not all the papers fell out of it.

“Are you alright, Mutou-kun?”

The one he hit was no one other than his boss, who was having a conversation with his trusted secretary at that moment.

“Of course, I'm just in a hurry”

“I'm sorry for taking your time, I know you're busy, but I'm glad you can help us”

“Don't worry about that, I'll do everything in my power to help”

The both of them kneeled on the ground to grab the papers, but before Mutou could grab the last one, a hand appeared and took it, then offered it to him. The thanks he tried to said got cut short when he stuttered at the realization of the one that was giving him that paper. Aphrodi kept smiling, right in front of his face.

“You were in such a hurry, you also forgot this” Aphrodi stood up and gave him his cell phone.

Mutou also rose up and touched the internal pocket of his light blue jacket, and then his light beige jeans to find that, in fact, he had left his phone in the conference room. Now the regular size smartphone, with a black and gold case, and a star decoration hanging from it was dangling in front of his face, and the one holding it was his first love. What a crazy luck that man had.

“Thank you” he finally managed to say something when he took the phone in his hands.

“You're welcome” Aphrodi looked the other way when his eyes met. “Mutou Satoshi-kun”

It was just like on his crazy dreams, but even better because Mutou never could have imagined that at some point in his life he would really hear Aphrodi saying his name. Less to think he would say it with joy embed in every word.

“This is great! You two know each other?” Said Midorikawa, paying attention to what was happening in front of him.

“No, I don't think so…,” Mutou spoke in a low voice.

“I do know you. Remember that match against Ohisama-En and Zeus?”

“Ah yes! Mutou was chosen captain that one time!” Midorikawa said cheerily.

“And both teams tied up” continued Hiroto.

“Your team was great, everyone looked like they were having fun that time” Aphrodi put a strand of hair behind his ear and Mutou noticed the turquoise at the end of his ponytail. 

“I had an idea! You two should work together from now on!”

The moment Mutou processed what Midorikawa had just said, something in his brain snapped, and he looked directly at Midorikawa. Any type of complains he could try to think about was soon impossible to say when Hiroto supported that crazy idea.

“You’re right, Midorikawa. Aphrodi will help us with the kids, so being with Mutou could be great for the campaign”

“Would you have a problem with that, Aphrodi?” Midorikawa smiled at the silent Aphrodi, who also looked caught out off guard.

“No! I would love to!” Aphrodi answered with more excitement than anyone would expect.

“That’s great! I have to take Kira-sama to another meeting so you two should get to know each other!” 

Midorikawa pushed Hiroto as he waved them goodbye through the hallway, probably so he didn’t escape before going to one of the business meetings, and now Mutou and Aphrodi were silent in the middle of the empty hallway. Aphrodi fidgeted a little, nervously touching the turquoise hair strands at the end of his ponytail and looking for something to say. This time, Mutou was faster than anyone, he took a deep breath and sighed.

“Well, you’re stuck with me now. Would you like some coffee?” 

Mutou didn’t smile or anything, he only looked up at the taller man next to him, but he didn’t expect to see those red eyes shining and his pale cheeks turning red before he bit his lower lip and smiled.

“I would love that!”

The both of them walked towards the elevator while Aprhodi started a conversation about the first thing that passed through his mind, and the whole way from the office to Mutou’s favorite coffee shop/bakery, he couldn’t stop thinking that maybe, just maybe, he had a chance with that childhood crush of his.  


**Author's Note:**

> (I lowkey fell for this ship, pls go and see @Zafirosatoshi satoteru art, is even better!)
> 
> Y'all can talk about magical soccer with me at @Orioneitan on Twitter ^_^


End file.
